Counting Stars
by Cassis9313
Summary: Ienobu Sawada no posee llamas del cielo y ahora Vongola necesita un nuevo heredero. La hija bastarda de Iemitsu, Tsunayoshi, parece ser una buena opción y Nono lo sentía; con ella, las cosas no estaban del todo perdidas.
1. Prólogo

**Advertencias:**

-Fem27

-Un poco de ooc

-Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-.

* * *

**_~ Counting Stars ~_**

**_..._**

* * *

La habitación estaba en completo silencio.

Timoteo Vongola se mantenía sentado tranquilamente detrás de su escritorio; su mirada era serena, pero si se veía con detenimientos podía distinguirse un brillo de incertidumbre.

En el otro extrema de la habitación, Sawada Iemitsu se encontraba parado junto al gran ventanal; se le notaba bastante inquieto y preocupado. Ambos hombres esperaban impacientes por que les dieran una respuesta.

Una que fuera favorable.

–_Nono_ – llamó una voz aguda.

Fue cuando el hombre de mayor edad se paró de su asiento para ver ingresar a su asesino de mayor confianza; el Arcobaleno del Sol, Reborn, era acreedor de tal sentimiento y también de las esperanzas del viejo jefe.

– ¿Cómo fue? – preguntó yendo directo al punto.

Reborn negó con la cabeza.

–Es un hecho, Ienobu no tiene llamas del cielo.

Iemitsu se llevó las manos al rostro, decepcionado por lo escuchado. Él siempre había mantenido la esperanza de que su hijo manifestara las llamas, pero ni con el entrenamiento de Reborn las había expulsado y ahora entendía por qué. Su hijo, Ienobu, no poseía llama alguna aún y cuando portaban la misma sangre… la sangre de _Vongola Primo._

–Ya veo – musitó Timoteo dejándose caer sobre su asiento, con apariencia derrotada.

Se sentía, de cierta manera, triste y comprendía perfectamente lo que el mismo Iemitsu estaba sintiendo. Después de todo, ambos habían puesto sus esperanzas en el joven Sawada, él especialmente.

Pero esas esperanzas ahora se habían terminado; sus hijos estaban muertos, su hijo adoptivo era un desastre y su única y más fiable opción acaba de desmoronarse. Vongola no tenía heredero.

–Lo siento, _Nono_ – el hombre rubio dejó caer sus brazos, sin fuerza.

–No tienes porque disculparte, Iemitsu. Desde que Ienobu era un niño siempre fue extraña su incapacidad de crear una llama, por más pequeña que fuera. Fuimos nosotros los que nos hicimos ilusiones. Pero está bien, tal vez ahora Ienobu pueda tener una vida normal.

–Eso es verdad, pero también lo es el que Vongola no tiene un heredero – y eso era lo que más preocupaba al Asesor Externo.

–Yo no estaría tan seguro – habló Reborn, después de estar escuchando lo que los otros dos decían había decidido que era el momento de hablar.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – _Nono_ lo vio intrigado.

Si existiera una posibilidad…

El pequeño hitman le dio una mirada firme.

–Ienobu no es el único hijo de Iemitsu – informó.

– ¿Qué? – Timoteo lo vio sin creer del todo.

Iemitsu lo vio sorprendido, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de coraje.

–Reborn – advirtió con voz grave, sus ojos denotaban peligro y preocupación.

El Arcobaleno le regresó la mirada, no dejándose intimidar y no es como si alguien siquiera pudiera lograr tal hazaña.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – intervino Timoteo notando el ambiente tenso.

–Iemitsu tuvo otra mujer – el mencionado dio un paso adelante –, ¿O acaso ya te olvidaste de Nana?

–Ya es suficiente, Reborn – advirtió una vez más.

–De esa relación nació un bebé, una niña, para ser precisos – continuó sin importarle la reacción del rubio.

– ¿Es eso cierto? Iemitsu – Timoteo se levantó una vez más.

Si lo que Reborn estaba diciendo era verdad, entonces aún quedaba una oportunidad, tal vez esa niña poseía la llama del cielo, tal vez las cosas no estaban perdidas por completo.

La mirada de su consejero y su silencio le dieron la respuesta.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó esta vez.

Reborn ni se molestó en abrir la boca; Iemitsu se irguió y clavó su mirada en _nono_, una mirada angustiada y derrotada.

–Tsunayoshi, su nombres es Tsunayoshi.

_**~.~.~**_

Todo pasaba tan rápido, corría a todo lo que sus piernas podían mientras sorteaba entre algunos cuerpos que aunque maltrechos y sin posibilidad de levantarse aún estaban conscientes. Quién diría que una bola de pandilleros tuviera tanto aguante; claro que eso se debía a su masa corporal de más, que no era más que una enorme barriga lograda gracias a los productos que robaban. Y quien diría que a pesar de considerarse una cobarde, estuviera ahí, haciéndoles frente.

Así que la castaña realmente no tenía ningún remordimiento al pasar sobre ellos.

– ¡Hiiie! – gritó al verse sorprendida por uno de los pandilleros que alcanzó a agarra su preciada carga.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza y aprovechando la poca que le quedaba al otro, la chica jaló la considerable bolsa hasta liberarla de las garras del malhechor. Con zancadas más rápidas por fin logró salir del lugar, una casa destartalada de dos pisos.

_¡Qué suerte!_ Pensó al ver una bicicleta tirada sobre un par de arbustos. La levantó y se montó en ella. Con movimientos rápidos dobló por la esquina de la calle para encontrarse con un grupo más de pandilleros, solo que estos no estaban en mejor condición que los que dejó atrás.

Un chico pelinegro se encontraba parado entre ellos, con un bate de beisbol en las manos y una sonrisa en su cara.

– ¡Tsuna! – exclamó al ver a la chica acercarse.

– ¡Take_-nii_! – gritó a su vez frenando de golpe frente al chico que ante la ley era su hermanastro, pero ella lo quería y lo veía como su verdadero hermano – ¡Lo tengo! – dijo triunfante enseñándole la bolsa.

– ¡Bien hecho, Tsuna! – halagó mientras golpeaba de manera inocente a uno de los tipos que comenzaba a levantarse –. Lo mejor es irnos pronto, antes de que despierten. Hahaha.

La castaña asintió con una gotita estilo anime bajando de su sien, su hermano apenas y parecía reparar en lo que acababa de hacer. De un movimiento ágil se movió a la placa trasera de la bicicleta para permitir que el mayor se subiera.

–Nanase-_san_ estará contenta cuando tenga sus pertenecías de regreso – comentó Tsuna aferrándose al cintura del pelinegro.

–Ella lo estará, pero no creo lo mismo de Pop's y _Kaa-san–_ apuntó sin dejar su sonrisa, aún pedaleando con fuerza pero con cuidado para no perder el equilibrio y lastimar a su hermana.

–Él lo comprenderá, es por una buena causa – hizo un puchero.

–Sigo preguntándome de donde sacaste esa vena por la justicia – rió un poco, la castaña tendía a ayudar al prójimo y a defenderlos contra las injusticias.

–Yo también me lo pregunto – musitó.

De una forma extraña y particular, ella era como una vigilante.

* * *

**N/A: **Seee... no se como se me ocurrió esto, pero ahí lo tienen~

También, es la primera vez que escribo un FemTsuna, es extraño, pero tengo grandes planes!

Si quieren saber como continua, es muy fácil: ¡Comenten!


	2. Esta vida

**Advertencias:**

-Fem27

-Un poco de ooc

-Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-.

* * *

**_~ Counting Stars ~_**

**_..._**

* * *

La única sonrisa dentro de la habitación era la de Nanase_-san_, quien estaba bastante gradecida por tener sus pertenencias de regreso; su agradecimiento les había valido, a Tsuna y a Takeshi, una buena ronda de pellizcos en las mejillas y besos repartidos por el rostro. Pero como Takeshi dijo, sus padres no estaban nada contentos y mucho menos lo estaba el jefe de policía.

– ¿Lo siento? – sonrío dubitativa a los tres mayores una vez que la anciana salió del lugar.

Los mayores solo la vieron acentuando sus rostros serios, la castaña dejó su sonrisa.

–Esto está fuera de control, prometieron que no lo harían de nuevo, Tekeshi y Tsunayoshi – habló por fin e jefe de la familia, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.

– ¡Esos pandilleros tomaron las cosas de Nanase_-san_, solo las estábamos recuperando! – exclamó la chica.

– ¡Es cierto, pops! – se unió el chico –. Tsuna y yo solo estábamos ayudando.

–Y esa ayuda provocó que veinte chicos fueran hospitalizados y que los puestos del mercado fueran destruidos durante su persecución – dijo el jefe de la policía, un hombre ya en sus cuarenta, alto y fornido; de mirada dura, aunque de facciones amables.

–Ni siquiera los lastimamos tan duro – musitó Tsuna, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su madre.

– ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si ustedes dos fueran los heridos? ¡Ellos era veinte y ustedes dos!

–Su madre tiene razón, por muy buenas que sean sus intenciones tienes que ser conscientes de las cosas. Cualquiera de los dos pudo salir herido y no me veas así Takeshi – replicó Tsuyoshi al ver la expresión de su hijo –, se supones que tienes que cuidar de tu hermana y evitar que se meta en problemas, no consecuentarla.

–Lo sé, lo siento – se disculpó Takeshi, él entendía el mensaje implícito en aquello. Él era el mayor y como hermano era su deber proteger a Tsuna; ayudándola en sus planes solo colaboraba para empujarla hacia lo que se supone debía mantenerla alejada.

Pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando la chica lo veía con ojos de cachorro y le decía _'Por favor, Take-nii'_. Él nunca podía negarse a esos ojos, aunque ciertamente no podía negarse a nada que la castaña le pidiera; era su hermanita, nunca podía ir en contra de sus deseos.

Si, era un estúpido con un interno complejo de hermana.

Y su padre lo sabía, pues Tsuyoshi solo soltó un suspiro rendido.

–En cualquier caso – Satoru se hizo notar de nuevo, no tenía que ser un genio para notar como terminaría la conversación con la familia Yamamoto, así que era mejor acabar con su parte del asunto –, deben dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas, se que sus intenciones son buenas, pero cuando pase algo así tienen que llamar a la policía que es para lo que estamos. No ir a meterse a la guarida del lobo, han tenido suerte hasta ahora, pero si siguen con esto llegará el día en que se encuentren con personas fuera de sus manos. Hay personas realmente peligrosas ahí fuera y lo menos que quiero es que ustedes dos salgan heridos ¿Lo entienden?

Ambos hermanos asintieron, entendían perfectamente y también se sentían culpables por hacer preocupar a sus padres y al buen Satoru_-san_.

–Así que chicos, quiero que nos prometan… que me prometan que no volverán a hacerlo – Nana los vio fijamente, con esa mirada que impedía replicas y los dejaba como mansos cachorros.

–Lo prometo – contestaron al unísono y los mayores sabían que podían confiar, después de todo estaba haciendo una promesa a la _dulce_ y _amable_ Nana.

Una promesa a su madre era sagrada y nadie, _nadie_ era tan suicida como para ir en contra de la mujer.

–Bien – Satoru se paró de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta corrediza –. Tusnayoshi-_chan_, se que quieres ayudar y como te he dicho antes, serías una perfecta representante de la ley, pero ahora solo disfruta de tu juventud y eso también va para ti Takeshi_-kun_ – y con eso, el oficial salió del restaurante.

–Hahahaha, ¡Satoru_-san_ es buen hombre! – comentó jovial Takeshi, tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

– ¡Pero tú eres el mejor, _tou-san_! – exclamó la castaña, captando las intenciones de su hermano.

– ¡Y haces el mejo sushi! – continuó Takeshi.

Nana rio bajito, ese par solo trataban de zafarse de lo inevitable y aún cuando ella también estuviera un poco molesta (preocupada como toda madre) no pudo evitar reir de las payasadas de sus hijos.

–Me encantaría seguir escuchando sus halagos, pero tengo castigos para que ustedes cumplan – el mayor se paró y contuvo como todo profesional, la sonrisa que quería brotar.

¡Las expresiones de sus niños eran únicas!

– ¡_Kaa-san_! – Tsuna llamó tratando de pedir un poco de benevolencia materna.

–Hum – la mujer castaña también se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que conducían a la parte superior del restaurante, donde su casa se encontraba –. Tengo que preparar la comida– anunció cantarina, ignorando por completo la petición de ayuda de sus hijos.

–Vamos, Tsuna, no será tan malo – Takeshi posando su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña.

– ¡Pero yo no quiero un castigo, Take_-nii_! – se quejó.

–Eso debieron pensar antes de meterse en líos – el mayor les dio una seña para que lo siguieran.

–El mundo está loco, ser castigado por ser un buen ciudadano, por eso estamos como estamos – continuó la chica.

–Hahahaha, eres divertida.

Y eso fue lo último que Nana escuchó.

La mujer se quedó parada en lo alto de las escaleras, escuchar a su hija reír y hablar así…

Nana recordó.

Cuando se encontró sola, con su bebe en brazos sin nadie en quien apoyarse, había prometido hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacer feliz a su pequeña hija; no importa que Iemitsu la hubiera dejado, que desapareciera en cuanto le informó de su embarazo, ella sería madre y padre y todo lo que Tsuna necesitara.

Y cuando se encontró con Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, no pudo más que pensar en que el destino y la vida en general por fin estaban siendo buenos con ella. Nana se enamoró de nuevo y supo que esta vez su amor era el correcto. Tsuyoshi les dio la bienvenida a su vida y pronto, Nana se encontró con su nueva familia; con un hombre que la amaba y quería a Tsuna como su propia hija, y con un pequeño del que pronto se encontró enamorada.

Si había algo de lo que estar agradecida con Iemitsu, aparte de haberle dado a Tsuna, era el que la dejara. Porque ahora, Nana no podía imaginar una vida más maravillosa.

* * *

Ya era de noche en Italia y un joven rubio caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, sus pies lo llevaban hacia el jardín interior del lugar. Una vez allí dio una mirada plana a todo el lugar; se trataba de unos 200 metros cuadrados, algo pequeño si se compara con el resto de la mansión y con lo extravagantes que eran los Vongola, pero el lugar había sido construido con la intención de ser un lugar acogedor e intimo. Ienobu tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ello, el lugar tenía el suelo y paredes de piedra, con largas macetas bordeándolo y una fuente sencilla en medio de todo. Era bastante colorido y daba una sensación de tranquilidad.

Ienobu caminó hasta poder sentarse en la orilla de la fuente, su cabeza se movió hacia atrás y sus ojos se clavaron el cielo estrellado que se veía a través del techo de cristal. En ese momento, el rubio sentía tantas cosas, se sentía molesto, triste, decepcionado y sobre todo, frustrado.

Oficialmente no tenía llamas del cielo, _ja_, en realidad no poseía ninguna llama y por ende, oficialmente ya no era más el heredero Vongola. Pero aún con todo eso, el chico de ojos azules no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Reborn le había dicho y lo que poco después su padre había confirmado; había un heredero más y era su hermana menor.

La hermana menor de la que apenas se enteraba que existía.

–Lo sabes ya ¿no? – dijo de repente, su voz apenas haciendo eco, hablando por fin a la persona que estaba ahí desde el principio –. Que no voy a convertirme en el _Decimo_.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna y sabía que no obtendría palabra alguna de la otra persona. Y aún así siguió hablando, esa era la intención con la que venía después de todo.

–Pero supongo que lo sabías desde el principio, siempre lo has sabido… que no tengo llamas – hizo una mueca –. Debes estar feliz ahora, ya no tienes que protegerme, aunque nunca lo has hecho. Pero tú sabes, ya no tienes que servirme a mí, pero ahora servirás a mi hermana – nombró la palabra ajena y sonrío con ironía – ¿A ella si la protegerás? Kyouya.

* * *

Un nuevo día llegó a Namimori y eso significaba otro día de escuela para los estudiantes de la ciudad.

– ¡Nos vamos, _kaa-san_! – corearon dos adolescentes al momento que la puerta era corrida.

– ¡No hay como una práctica en la mañana! – exclamó alegre el pelinegro sosteniendo un bate de beisbol contra su hombro – ¿No lo crees? Tsuna – continuó comenzando su caminata.

– ¡Espera, Take_-nii_, no tan rápido! – exclamó la chica castaña mientras trataba de darle alcance.

– ¡Tengan un buen día, Tsu-_chan_ y Tak-_kun_! – alcanzó a decir la preciosa mujer castaña viendo a sus dos hijos alejarse por la calle.

Aún con una sonrisa en su rostro dio media vuelta para tomar el periódico del buzón.

– ¿Are? – vio curiosa la hoja que reposaba dentro del buzón, con cuidado la tomó y la desdobló para leer su contenido mientras entraba de nuevo al restaurante.

– ¿Qué es? Nana – preguntó Tsuyoshi al ver a su mujer inmersa en su lectura.

– ¿Qué piensas de un tutor? Tsuyoshi-_san_ – dijo Nana levantando la vista y tendiéndole el papel al hombre.

– ¿Un tutor?

–Si – asintió la mujer dejando el periódico detrás de la barra y procediendo a ayudar a su esposo con la preparación de un nuevo día de trabajo –, las calificaciones de Tsu-_chan_ y Tak-_kun_ no son muy buenas, un tutor no estaría mal – explicó, sus hijos podían ser unos niños encantadores con buena voluntad y uno de ellos ser popular en la escuela, pero eso no quitaba que se preocupara por su educación.

Ella que quería que ambos tuvieran buenas oportunidades y el folleto decía que convertiría a su hijos en los lideres de la nueva generación ¿No era simplemente maravilloso?

– ¿Crees? – dijo distraídamente, sin duda el folleto no le daba buena espina y aunque sabía que no era bueno que un padre tomara a la ligera la educación de sus hijos, Tsuyoshi quería que ambos hicieran las cosas a su manera y a su ritmo.

Pero también era perfectamente consciente de que sus niños no eran el foco más brillante de la caja; ese par necesitaba de alguien que les motivara y supiera guiar sus jóvenes mentes. Y no es como si no pudieran pagar un tutor.

Tsuyoshi meditó un poco y estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, Nana le dio una sonrisa cegadora y continuaron con sus deberes. Claro que ninguno podía imaginar que el demonio era quien llegaría a su hogar.

* * *

**N/A:** Primer capitulo hecho!

Espero les guste y pues, esto apenas va comenzando. Las cosas serán un tanto diferentes a como hemos visto originalmete, el que Tsuna sea una chica y sea parte de los Yamomoto debe darles una pista de que tan _raro_ será esto~

So, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Realmente no espere tal reacción, pero es genial!

¡Comenten!


End file.
